


Your Ghost

by charmax



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deals and sacrifices. Parents and sons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourlibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlibrarian/gifts).



  
**Video Title:** Your Ghost  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Your Ghost - Greg Laswell  
 **Source:** Supernatural  
 **Summary:** Deals and sacrifices. Parents and sons.  
 **Length/Format:** 3:48, (Xvid, Stream)  
 **Notes:** Made for yourlibrarian as part of the [Sweet Charity](http://sweet-charity.net/) auction.

**Links:** [Download Xvid (848x480 - 65MB)](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/ghost_spn_charmax.zip) | [Stream@Youtube HQ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cuZXmplsOmk)


End file.
